All They Could Do
by benny09
Summary: Kelly Taylor and Dylan McKay finally walked away from each other forever. But their conection will always be with them. There is loom of secret danger for one of them. And the threat of a life of loneliness for the other. Will the find each other again.


All They Could Do

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Beverly Hills 90210 Characters.

**Author's Note: Anthony Marchette is still alive and he knows Jack McKay is in the witness protection program. Kelly and Brenda are best friends and Brenda is in New York to audition for several Broadway productions.**

Intro: There was no place they go any longer; they had been through it all. Nothing seemed right in their lives when they were together; but nothing seemed right in their lives when they were not together. What would they do now? Kelly Taylor and Dylan McKay walked away from each other never to look back. Even when they are apart from each other Kelly and Dylan are connected in away even they could not understand.

Dylan sat on the beach getting ready to go surfing something he did any day he could. His mind drifted back when he would walk with her holding her hand and kiss her on the beach. In fact the beach is where they kissed and made love together for the first time. Dylan closed his eyes hoping to keep the memories buried and yet never wanting to forget them either.

Kelly sat in her office in New York she worked for a PR company; she had a millions of things she needed to get done. Kelly just could not stop thinking of him. He had been on her mind lately and she just couldn't shake him out of it. Kelly thought to herself.

"Will I every stop thinking about him?"

"How could I have been so wrong about him?"

"I have already proving I do not need him or another other man in my life; I can do what I need for myself."

Dylan had been dating Antonia Marchette for awhile now and he is planning to ask her to marry him. Not realizing that her father is the one who attempted to kill his father Jack McKay. Dylan knew his father was in the witness protection program but he had no idea where he was. At least Dylan knew he was safe and alive. He turned his head when he heard Antonia call him. She walked over and sat next him. He leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Aren't you going surfing?" Antonia asked.

"Yeah, do you want to come?" asked Dylan.

"No, I do not feel like surfing today," she told him.

"I don't have to go if you want to do something." Dylan told her.

"Go surfing have fun I will see you back at the house." Antonia said as she leaned over and gave him a kiss.

Antonia went back to the house. She made a phone call. She told the person on the other end of the line.

"Soon we will have what we want; I can tell he is starting to come around very nicely." Antonia said.

Kelly's phone buzzed, it was her assistant

"Ms. Taylor there is someone here who would like to see you," she told her.

"Did they say who it is?" Kelly asked.

"No, I am sorry all she said is she is your best friend." Kelly's assistant said.

A smile came over Kelly's face she knew who it was.

"Please tell her to come in." Kelly said thank you to her assistant.

There was a knock on her door. Brenda walked into Kelly's office.

"Hey Brenda, what are you doing here?" Kelly asked as she went over and wrapped her in a hug.

"What are you doing in New York?" questioned Kelly.

"I am auditioning for several Broadway productions." Brenda told her.

"That's cool, why did't you tell you were coming here?" Kelly asked.

"I wanted to surprise you." Brenda told her.

"You can stay with me for as long as you want too." "It would be nice to have someone to talk too other then myself." Kelly said.

"That would be great just like the old days." Brenda said.

Kelly left early with Brenda. They went to Kelly's apartment.

"Hey, you have a great place here." Brenda told her.

"The view is not of the ocean but its not bad." said Kelly.

"Kel, do you ever miss Beverly Hills?" asked Brenda.

"Sometimes I miss my family and friends that are still there." Kelly told her.

"Don't you mean you miss a certain male?" asked Brenda.

"No Bren, I don't, I have moved on and I am sure he has too." "I would not want to go down that road again." Kelly told her.

"Sorry Kel, I did not mean to hurt you by mentioning him." Brenda told her.

"No Bren, it is ok." Kelly said.

Brenda knew differently though she saw a sad look come over Kelly's face when she referred to him. Brenda also knew that no matter what came between Kelly and Dylan their love for each other is always and will be immeasurable.

"Let's go out on the town and I can show you New York City the greatest city in the world." Kelly told her.

"That sounds great." Brenda said.

So Kelly and Brenda left so Kelly could show her the sights.

Dylan went surfing for awhile then he went back to the house. Antonia was in the bedroom.

"Toni, where are you?" Dylan called out.

"I am in the bedroom honey," she yelled.

Dylan walked into the bedroom and saw Toni laying on the bed waiting for him.

"Well what do we have here?" Dylan asked with a smirk on his face.

"I am hoping you did not use all of your strength surfing." Toni told him.

"I always have energy for you baby," said Dylan.

Dylan then jumped on the bed and pulled Toni on top of him. He started to kiss her lips then down her neck. Soon they where in there own world of love. They fell asleep in each others arms. Antonia woke up first and looked at Dylan thinking that her daddy would have everything he wanted and that was Jack McKay.

Kelly and Brenda went back to Kelly's apartment. They sat down just to unwind and talk about what is going on in their lives. When Brenda's cell phone rang she looked at the caller ID and smiled. It was Brandon her brother. She answered it.

"Hey Brandon, I was wondering when you would call." Brenda said.

"Hey sis, so you are in New York with Kelly?" asked Brandon.

"Yeah, want to say hi to her." Brenda said handing the phone to Kelly.

Kelly shook her head no but Brenda put the phone in her hand.

"Hi Brandon, how are you doing?" asked Kelly.

"I am doing great, how about you?" asked Brandon.

"I am fine." Kelly told him, then said good bye and handed the phone back to Brenda.

"You did not tell her yet did you?" Brandon asked Brenda.

"No, but I will ok."

"Talk to you later Bran, love you." Brenda told him as she ended the call.

Kelly and Brandon also had relationship history not as intense as Dylan's and Kelly's but there was a very deep love between them. Most of the problem was Kelly's relationship with Dylan. But part of Kelly will always love Brandon.

"Brandon sounded good." Kelly said.

"Yes he does."

"Kel, I need to tell you something that is part of the reason why I am here." Brandon asked Emily Valentine to marry him." "She said yes." Brenda told her.

"That is great I truly am happy for him." "He deserves to be happy with someone that can love him unconditionally." Kelly told her.

"You are not upset?" asked Brenda.

"Bren, my relationship with Brandon has been over for sometime now." "He will always have a place in my heart." "But that is all." "I have moved on now." Kelly told her.

"You were afraid to tell me weren't you?" Kelly asked her.

"Yes, I was I really was not sure how you would take it." Brenda told her.

"Don't worry about me I am fine." Kelly said.

It was getting late so Kelly and Brenda said good night to each other and went to bed.

Dylan made a phone call to make sure everything was ready for tonight. Tonight is the night he is asking Antonia to marry him.


End file.
